


Bet you didn't think a physcopath could have a soulmate did you?

by Rosa_Diaz



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Diaz/pseuds/Rosa_Diaz
Summary: Soulmate au. Bit of a different style to my usual so I'm sorry if its dry. Don't know if I'll continue. Sorry If the grammar is bad, it's one a clock and I'm tired
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter one

Every person on Earth is born with a tattoo on each arm. One matchs your soulmate and one your worst enemy. The thing is most people have no clue which is which. However Eve does. But that is only because both her tattoos are the same.

Most of Eves relationships have stopped very early on. When her and her partner showed each other their tattoos, the man was always annoyed by the fact that her tattoo didn't match his and then got scared about how toxic it is that her worst enemy was her soulmate. So they left. Eve got used to it after a while. 

Niko had lasted the longest but they started arguing after a while. He wasn't her soulmate, he didn't last. So Eve had given up. She would definitely try a relationship if she met her soulmate. But the likelihood of meeting him was low. Besides could she actually love her worst enemy. 

So she had resigned herself to living alone, potentially with a friend at some point, going to work and living a simple, loveless life. Eve worked at MI5 anyway, it might be safer not to love anyone. Eve was an orphan so the only people she had to worry about was Bill and Elena. It was good being single, life was good. 

That was until she lost her Job, for getting too invested in a case. She had seen a women die in front of her and it was traumatic, even if she didn't know her. She thought she was immune to trauma, she was wrong. Even after everything that happened, Eve couldn't stop thinking about the woman who told her to "leave it down". She had a gut feeling about that woman, she couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Either way she probably wouldn't see her ever again, Eve pondered while eating cereal straight out of the box.

...

Then came a knock at the door. Eve groaned and dragged herself up, pulling a jumper over the stained shirt she was wearing so she looked a tad more presentable. Not bothering to pause the random sitcom she wasn't really watching or check the peephole she yanked the door open. There stood Carolyn Martens, glancing around at the apartments corridor, even though it really was not that interesting. "Hello Miss Park, may I come in?" 

Eve stepped aside wishing that her apartment wasn't a dump and wondering what was so important that Carolyn Martins herself bothered to find her address to talk to her. "Eve I'm going to get straight to the point, I know you have been..., how do I put this. Studying a certain female assassin in your free time. A assassin you believe to be one person when others believe the victims have been killed by unrelated people." She looked at Eve obviously expecting her to talk.

Eve sighs and starts talking, she just wants to sleep. “I believe there is a female assassin operating internationally and she's targeted a number of influential people. She doesn't have a signature, but she certainly has style and I don't know who or what is behind her, but I don't think she's slowing down and that just interested me, I guess. But also apparently makes me a fantasist and a crackpot and completely on my own."  
"And, you know, frankly, I don't give a shit anymore. She is outsmarting the smartest of us, and for that, she deserves to do or kill whoever the hell she wants. I mean, if she's not killing me, then, frankly, it's not my job to care anymore."

Carolyn raises an eyebrow and calmy says "well I would like to make it your job to care. Specifically caring about this female assassin." Eve frowns deeply and Carolyn continues. "If you'll take the job of course." Eve nods vigorously, to do their hobby for money is everyones dream. "Good, everything you need to know is in this letter, please burn it when your finished, if you do decide to hire helpers i would advise small ones." And with that Carolyn left.

... 

So thats Eve found herself in a dress sent to her by an assassin, drinking her favourite wine and reading the said assassins case file for the millionth time that day. Eve jumps slightly at a noise at the front of her apartment. Spinning around she sees nobody. She is just being paranoid, anybody would be if an international assassin knew their address and had a reason to kill her. God how did she get herself in this mess.

Just to calm her nerves Eve rises and checks the lock. Its fine, the locks in place. Just as Eve is scolding herself for being so twitchy she sees her standing there. "Don't run" she says it almost softly, how you would comfort a friend. But she is definitely not a friend, so Eve runs. It's what any sane person would do. Locking herself in the bathroom she glance round for a weapon. All while villanelle screamed on the other side of the door that she wasn't going to hurt her and to let her in. Bullshit. Eve cringes when she starts to break the door down, there goes her deposit. 

Grabbing the nearest thing near her, Eve gets ready to die. The closest thing to her was a toilet brush, which apparently amuses the assassin before she yanks it out her hand and grabs Eves throat. So once again Eve does what any sane person would do again, screams. 

"I'm not going to hurt you! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" Eve still struggle when Villanelle pushes her into the bath "SHUT UP, I JUST WANT TO HAVE DINNER WITH YOU" after Villanelle had ran the tap directly onto Eves face and Eve had stopped screaming her tone changed "I just want to have dinner with you."

"You shivering" Villanelle comments. Eve had noticed her glancing at her tattoos multiple times but ignored it."well yeah " Eve murmured gesturing to her soaked dress. Villanelle rises and Eve flinchs. Villanelle grabs her hand and brings Eve into her own bedroom. After glancing around to check there is no way of getting out except the door. "Get dressed, I'll be waiting outside the door. Don't try anything funny." 

Eve hurriedly pulls on some trousers a bra and a top. It's not the most fashionable outfit ever but at least she doesn't have to face a psycho assassin braless and drenched. Villanelle was true to her word, when Eve opens the door she is right in front of her and staring at her. "Can we have dinner now?" Eve nods and goes to pull her hair out her face. "I told you to leave it down didn't I?" After considering putting it up as a power move she leaves it down.

"I dont really have much to.. urm" Eve says ringing her hands together. Villanelle smiles and says "I will eat anything, thank you" Eve looks through the fridge while trying not to acknowledge the double meaning.  
"Shepherd's pie?" "Perfect." Pulling the tub out the fridge Eve suprises herself with how stable her voice is. "I could do it in the oven but microwave would be faster " villanelle glancing around at possible exits when eve speaks and she glances back at her "Microwave is fine thank you"

"Do you want me to lay the table?"  
"No you're my guest"

Villanelle watchs Eve intently while she slips a knife down the front of her trousers very un discreetly "You don't want that to slip, you can hold onto it if it makes you feel better" When Eve finally sits down placing the knife down beside her Villanelle smiles brightly while serving herself a portion.  
"It's so nice to meet you." "You too,Why are you here?" Villanelle takes a bite   
"Did you make this." Ignoring the question."No" Villanelle nods and asks again "Your friend,Bill is it ?" Eve answers through a clenched jaw "Yes."

"Will you tell him that I'm terribly sorry for sedating him in the middle of a club. Look on the bright side, I could of not had sedatives on me. The alternative would of left him with a terrible headache" Eve knows she can definitely not tell Bill everything otherwise he'll start trying set me up with her or something."Why are you in my house?" Thats shuts her up a bit "I wanted to see you." She states simply   
"Why. Are you going to kill me oksana?" That made her laugh lightly "You are so pleased with yourself"

"I know more than that, I know you are Russian, I know were in a prison in moscow for 5 years until someone broke you out, I know you are exceptionally bright determined hard working" Villanelle is leaning back in her seat now studying Eve. "What else?" Eve wasn't expecting that but carries on regardless "I know you are an extraordinary person." "what else."   
"I know you're physcopath" Villanelle leans forward so their noses were practically touching."You should never tell a psychopath they're a psychopath, it upsets them" Eve makes eye contact with Villanelle before asking "Are you upset?" Villanelle pouts dramatically before going back to her food muttering "A stupid word." Eve can't stand it anymore "Are you here to kill me." 

When Villanelle doesn't answer, Eve takes it as confirmation. Deciding that she has to suprise her to have any chance of killing her before she can kill Eve. Placing a hand on the knife and getting ready to strike she hears Villanelle mutter "don't do that" without looking up from her food. Eve launchs.  
In some weird twist Villanelle suddenly has Eve backed against the fridge, knife aimed at her chest.

"I am not here to kill you, do you want to know why I am here" Eve nods not daring to speak. Villanelle slowly moves the knife to the wide neckline, slowly dragging it to the side until Eves tattoo comes into view. Repeating the same movement on the opposing side. "Your soulmate is your worst enemy, hmn" Villanelle the raises her hand and lifts one of her sleeves until her tattoo comes into view. "Bet you didn't think a physcopath could have a soulmate did you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short

Villanelle chuckled gently as Eve stood staring at her tattoo, desperately trying to find a difference to her tattoo. "Would you like to take a picture so you can play spot the difference?" Eve glares at Villanelle for mocking her, forgetting the knife pushed at her chest. "Is your other tattoo the same?" It's not unheard of for your soulmate to have another soulmate. "Yup, if I let you go will you try to kill me again or are we good?" Eve makes eye contact for the first time since seeing her tattoo "depends, you going to try and kill me" Villanelle rolls her eyes, like she isn't a international assassin "you're my soulmate, besides I have already said that I'm not here to kill you. Can I let you go?" Eve nods.

Eve went to the kitchen to get some god damn wine. It's not everyday you find your soulmate, nevermind find out your soulmate is an assassin. "What are you doing? Villanelle asks, sounding immensely worried. "Getting some wine, would you like some?" Villanelle shakes her head "I try not to drink in potentially dangerous situations." Eve snorts "you think I'm dangerous" Villanelle shrugs"you are my worst enemy and you just tried to stab me. You could call Carolyn on me" 

When Eve sits down she sighs loudly "heres my phone, if that makes you more comfortable" Villanelle looks really confused "why are you giving me your only way out?" "So you can relax a bit." Taking a very ungraceful swig of wine Eve mumurs "so what the hell we gonna do now" "are you okay?" Eve shrugs slightly "I didn't know I liked girls until I met you and the person I am meant to be putting in prison is my soulmate. I thought my worst enemy being my soulmate would be like a annoying coworker I fall in love with not an assassin. It's a hell of a lot to take in" villanelle can't help but look offended.

"You are not exactly what I imagined as my soulmate either you know!" Eve sighs deeply before mumbling "that's not what I meant, I was expecting a much less attractive soulmate you know." Eve knows it's the wine talking but she is telling the truth so she doesn't much care for it. "Eve I was kinda hoping that you would know what to do" Eve shrugs, suprised about how quickly she drank the wine " well we can't date in my life because you would be chucked in a box and would never see daylight again and I bet whoever you work for wouldn't be too happy about you housing and dating a MI6 agent who was hired to catch you. So there is nothing we can do." 

Villanelle looks hopeful "so you would consider trying something with me. because it's part of my contract" Eve looks at her "what contract?" "My contact with the organisation, a part is if I find my soulmate they will let me marry them, live with them, the lot. They said Icould fake her death" Eve stutters " I would have to leave my entire life behind, I might not even end up being able to live with you, I might hate you."Villanelle frowns when Eve said she might hate her and an idea strikes her "maybe I can come over for dinner or movie nights or something like that and we can get to know each other? If you want to try I mean? I won't rush you" Eve is suprised at how vulnerable a supposed physcopath is being"I don't know" "how about we talk on a safe burner phone first, so you're not scared of being hurt at first. We can get to know each other on the phone so you'll trust me." 

"Sure" "Really!" The assassin is smiling like she just won the lottery "yes, may I ask why you care so much about soulmates" the assassin faults and looks down "I have my reasons, can we talk today ooorrr?" "Would you mind leaving so I can think through everything." "Like liking women" Eve hums in agreement "okay, I'll post the phone through your letterbox with a letter saying what to do about your job for now. I hope we talk soon" she smiled gently "may I hug you?" In response Eve rises and Villanelle hugs her. Eve tries to ignore Villanelle smelling her hair and with that Villanelle leaves.


End file.
